A Seasonal Bliss : Christmas Basket (for Christmas Exchange 2017)
by Commander ArcadeDoll 1-21-2017
Summary: 'My friends are great. They have quite the knack in handling abrupt situations and they always push forward to achieve their goals and become quite successful. You just really want to know what is their secret. Therefore I too must become great,' muses a mystified lad to himself. [Characters: Nowi, Donnel, / Libra, Olivia, Henry,/ Faye, Atlas, / Edward]


Author's Note: For my Christmas Exchange partner 2017, the person issued to me to be Secret Santa. His/her favorite character is the star of this novel's chapter.

I hope you like my concocted literary work.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Title: Ocean Eyes Story - A Seasonal Bliss : Christmas Basket

Genre: Supernatural, Family; Original story, character-inspired, current time setting

Summary: 'My friends are great. They have quite the knack in handling abrupt situations and they always push forward to achieve their goals and become quite successful. You just really want to know what is their secret. Therefore I too must become great,' muses a mystified lad to himself.

Note: subsequent course of affairs [bonus seasonal sequel] of Ocean Eyes Story (after chapters 9+)

* * *

From next door…

"Hello! Is anyone here? We're coming in. An almost good evening to all!" An energetic youngster barges through the quaint abode's main door. Her chartreuse locks bounce along with the temperate waft that blew that incoming time of dusk.

Passing by the remarkably decorated living room, the lass hurriedly flounces approaching the preoccupied couple at the food preparation area. In her arms, a number of packages clink and jingle which are all adorned in multi-hued metallic wrappers and lively colorful ribbons.

Upon hearing the excited and eager footsteps draw near them, "Over here. Come in, everyone!" A much mature grown-up woman welcomes the five individuals approaching them from adjacent the expansive dining area.

Hastily, the motherly ecruette dowses her hands on the gushing faucet by the sink panel and dries them up with the comely apron which titivates her. The neon twin bows that drape right above her bosoms swing along with the motion. Her maternal affectionate beam intensifies the vibrancy and mood of the Christmassy-ornamented living space.

Her brawny husband stationed by the oven beams at their guests before approaching them with enthusiasm. After checking what is baking in the oven, "Hello, younglings! Merry Christmas Eve! What a surprise! You must be all rearing to go to the gathering." The beefy man greets them with cheers.

Though both individuals of the much grown-up couple are in their late forties, they still possess the youthful vitality that all the incoming assembly of youngsters possess.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Unc and Aunt! We decided to surprise you here instead of meeting up at the town's dusk-to-midnight-to-dawn Christmas Eve's gathering. We're just excited, Unc, even though Nowi and I just live next door. Heheh… Besides, the beach gathering is just nearby where they live." An attractive young lad with burgundy hair explains, referring to the three other young adults with them.

"Oh my!" Almost welcoming the two but with a suddenly postponed embrace, "You shouldn't have! Thank you, sweeties!" Both of the older lass's arms suddenly become heavy.

After passing the stack of the gifts to her, "From all of us. Merry Christmas in advance, Auntie, Uncie! Thank you so much for the wonderful time you've invested in nurturing us!" Donnel and Nowi, hand in hand and in chorus, ecstatically greet the older couple.

The three individuals with them smile agreeably whilst the perky chartreusette encourages the older adults to open and check out the presents which she showcases to them.

After an abundance of thanks, the entirely muscular man helps his spouse to set the gift items on an ornamented table nearby the Christmas tree. Then, he collects five garnished pouches from underneath which he hands to them.

"I had sewn them myself, you must wear them for the gathering." The much grown-up but still youthful-looking woman gladly cajoles their young guests.

"Thank you so much, younglings." The affable man distributes their Christmas presents. As he is handing them the gifts, "Oh!" he suddenly notices, "I see we have new ones added in the fam."

With a winning smile, he saunters beside his keyed up spouse whom is distractedly gazing at the fresh arrivals. Her eyes render wide which beats emit hearts.

"Why hello there! And who might _you_ , _you_ , and _you_ be? Merry Christmas Eve, little sweeties!" The bemused woman gently refers to the tiny ones in the arms of their three other guests.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you as well. These are our children. I have just given birth to them." A gorgeous oleanderette introduces the much mature couple to the newborns.

At her left side, "Happy Yuletide!" a striking silveret greets them enthusiastically.

On her right side, "Season's Greetings!" a debonair ecruet salutes delightedly.

"Meaumhmie Cwieesmhumas Eief!" The tiny ones in the oleanderette's, silveret's, and ecruet's arms gurgle what seems like the same polite seasonal greetings in response. Then the specifically minuscule yet extraordinary infants giggle and beam at the much older couple whom gladly lift them away from the three younger adults.

With each arms cuddling two of the newborns, "You must wear these Christmas ensemble we created for you. You will surely be the belles and beaus of the ball!" The much mature adult woman cajoles their five guest again whilst her spouse, holding one of the three babies with one hand, directs them to the guest rooms to let themselves be comfortable as they are to change their attires.

Like good sports and in sunny spirits, "Sure!" The five younger individuals consent willingly and cordially.

* * *

Once done…

The five resume all clad in glossy fabric and festive garments.

"Oh my! How beautiful and handsome you have all become! You all look spectacular!" The couple stationed back at the kitchen whilst feeding the infants compliment the five young guests as they emerge and show up. The little ones sitting on a counter gurgle ecstatically at the surprising sight then applause their tiny hands.

"Thanks!" They glance, take selfies and vids of each other, then chuckle altogether in their delight.

* * *

Peeping from within his bedroom, then greatly surprised…

"What the…!? Oh no! Guys! I thought we are supposed to meet up at the shoreline get-together. Mom! Dad!" A young lad, freshly drenched and only covered with a towel, hurriedly bolts out of the room and rushes down from upstairs.

"I just took one complete shower and then next thing I know, you have dressed up my pals all Christmassy! I knew I shouldn't have listened to loud music whilst I take a bath!"

"Here, sweetheart, kindly wear yours for the town's event as well. These would look so cute on you, Edwie, sweetie. Here, let me help you out. See? I had even sewn you matching underwear with them too." His mother takes his yuletide attire from a box and hands it to him.

Stupefied, "Mom!" The lad with light mahogany-toned hair groans, then his mother persuades him to clad himself with the ensemble she made for him.

His dad grabs and corners him behind his wife and promptly assists him to do so on the double.

Yelping, "Dad!" The mahoganyet shrieks from behind his mother.

Donnel snorts a subdued chuckle whilst Nowi prevents a giggle. Whilst the cladding scene pushes on, they quickly prepare their smartphones for anticipated snapshots.

One of the three with them snickers uncontrollably whilst the two others wait patiently, both unavoidably smiling.

"Aww, Edwie, you look so handsome." His mother dotes happily after he has done being dressed.

"Geez, thanks a lot, Mom, Dad. We'll surely be a _blast_ at the beach…as laughing stocks…" He grumbles as his father lodges a glittery pointy cap on his head as a finishing touch.

After he gets clad, the burgundyet and chartreusette immediately capture images generously then guffaw heartily on the spot.

Switching to the video app, "You look absolutely stunning, _Edwie!_ Turn to the left please!" Nowi compliments him babyishly.

Still guffawing, "Yeah! As _cute_ as a button and as red as fresh itty bitty pretty mistletoes! Don't forget to use your deo. Lol!" Donnel supplements teasingly, flopping on the couch nearby as he couldn't take the building pain in his tummy from the laughter.

Diving at them, "Nowi! Donnel! NO! Don't you dare film this!" Edward's visage tints and resembles itself into a ripe-tomato impression. He tries confiscating their gadgetries away which they hold on to and refuse to let go then decide to retaliate with the wrestling bout.

Quitting the grappling match, he clambers in front of the three others chuckling at them. "I'm sorry if you have to be embarrassingly clad the same as this," he mumbles an apology. He averts his gaze and flushed face. Then to his unexpected surprise, the mahoganyet feels something carefully slide in his fingers.

The oleanderette gently slips in his grasp a hand-woven Christmassy-wrapped basket with a shiny bow.

Warmly smiling, "This one is from all of us, Eddie. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for being our closest friend throughout the years. You look exquisite by the way." Olivia greets then compliments him sincerely.

Despite being all rosy in the face, "Wow, guys, you shouldn't have…" The mahoganyet unwraps the hand-woven basket handed to him, then

 _his eyes widen at the startlingly scintillating item that enlarges itself from within the modest basket's glitters and wrappings,_

which are in fact, a cunning mystical incognito for the _extensive size of the actual present_.

"Merry Christmas! ! ! ! !" His five friends chant upon his bewilderment.

Marveling at the luminescent watercraft, "A legendary coast-clearing surfboard! Like it? I love it! Thanks guys!" Edward gawps in wonder at the amazingly well-crafted mystical hunting medium.

"We are glad you like it, Ed." Libra casually replies on their behalf. Beside him, Olivia beams at the surprised lad happily.

"And here I let you all be seasonally humiliated and exaggeratedly over-clad by mom and dad." He swiftly dries the moisture building up in his eyes which almost plummeted upon feeling touched by overwhelming joy.

 _Then,_ _Edward gulps as he notices a particular fellow whom beam at him with a maniacal grin_.

"It's cool." This specific lad reassures him whilst darting him with a Cheshire cat impression that seems to be laughing from the inside. This sole lad is also his future supervisor and higher-ranking coworker.

Edward then resolves to make a clean breast announcement to his folks on a crucial topic in a matter of seconds.

Unable to resist, "Don't worry, _Ed-weak_. You and I can give it a test-run later. With that thing, you can remain forever standing and never again face-plant just like on your old surfboard." This teasing fellow sniggers briefly, then continues, "We'll clear up the further shallows, shore areas, and depth off of eyesores which may pop out of the blue for a Christmas feast during the midnight celebration. Flaunt how you can thrash those resurfacing deep-sea menaces. It is your first day on the job after all." Henry volubly breaks the ice to everyone.

Shocked, "W-w-what? Edwie! Sweetie! S-so _today is the day_ _you told us about_? Your first day at your new line of work?" His mother stammers whilst his father calms her down.

Also surprised, "Henry! You didn't inform us about this. So Eddie is the newly-employed novice coast-clearer you were recently supervising and seasoning with the skill?" Olivia inquires him which is replied with the usually indescribable beam.

"So that is why you insisted on selecting that watercraft as our main Christmas present for Ed." Libra interposes the conclusion to the grinning silveret.

"What!? No! You and Henry are working today? But Edwie, Henry! It is suppose to be a holiday for all of this nation's isles' inhabitants!" Nowi protests at its hinted significance.

"I know it is suppose to be a holiday, but some people still have to be partially on duty with their jobs just in case some of those respawning shoal monstrosities eager for human prey decided to sneak around and barge in the celebration's coastal vicinities. You wouldn't want innocent people gobbled up, do you? Plus the president of the nation is gracing _this_ very isle's festivities. The mayor herself particularly appointed _me,_ the whole coast-clearing firm, and even the president's flotilla to be on standby watching whilst the gathering's festivities are ongoing." Henry explains the matter coolly, patting his newcomer recruit and co-employee beside him.

"We are not asking you, Henry. We are asking Ed. Are you really considering this?" The concerned ecruet nearby clarifies it.

"Guys, seriously, it is all right. We will still be at the festival. We will just have to be on-duty on the sideline. I have always admired dad for being a former successful nightfall inceptor. Becoming a coast-clearer has always been my dream. I wanted to venture out into the ocean-beast hunting industry just like dad and Henry. If I become successful, I'll bring home honor, glory, and riches to the fam, and also become famous all over the archipelago. I may even take the current 'isles town hero title' from him eventually." Devotedly, the young mahoganyet affirms it.

" _Heh, you wish, noob_." Henry utters almost inaudibly. Not letting it slip pass, Libra discreetly smacks him hard on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Edwie, dude, but are you positive about this? You can always have a much adequate and more popularizing career," Donnel queries him in a concerned tone.

"Not to mention a _safer_ line of occupation, Edwie!" Nowi speedily intercepts, trying to figure out his certainty.

"And Henry is Henry, the most seasoned and purely thaumaturgic amongst the five of us when it comes to handling such mystic atrocities and supernatural occurrences happening in the oceans of these mystifying isles. You know exactly _why_ he is into that sort of livelihood. _Henry factually craves danger_ on a regular basis because he is born that way and with the immense ability of thaumaturgy." Libra stares at him seriously making himself certain too, elucidating on the facts of the silveret's unnatural resolution and itineraries.

"I dare try it anyway, Lib. You pursued your dream of the becoming the best medicinal practitioner, and now you are substantial and famous in all isles. Therefore as you did in your endeavor, then so will I. I won't be dragged down." Edward darts the condescending ecruet with an equally solemn stare.

"But Edwie, still! You mustn't! Almost no one wants to become a coast-clearer. A nightfall inceptor, yes, but not a coast-clearer. You'll be deemed indispensable but also _expendable_! It's plainly ludicrous!" Nowi tries scaring him.

"I had practiced day and night whilst undergoing my brutal training. I believe my balance and dexterity have significantly improved. I am more than raring to take on this perilous path." He replies, irritated by the belittling remarks.

"Dude, you have to change your mind. Become like your dad but not Henry. Becoming a nightfall inceptor keeps you safe onboard most of the time, but a coast-clearer is in the frontlines and are always waterborne. You are literally the casted _bait_ for the monstrous beasts. That's the waiver you had just signed when you were hired. That is _exactly_ _why_ almost no one takes on that career path. With your surfing skills, if you ever slip and fall, you'll be rendered _unfishable. –_ making you an expendable as the rest of the firm's members onboard the ship make their clear get away. And don't forget, most coast-clearers before Henry _had all died_! Please Ed, the year is ending and we don't want to start the new one with a funeral." Donnel stacks the deck with even more guilt-tripping cards.

"Donnel, you are the same age as me but you are known as the youngest and most successful farm lord in all isles' counties. I refuse to let any of you talk me into backing out. I want to become great and known too. Surviving under Henry's sadistic tutelage and face-of-death supervision, I am now unsinkable! And if he can keep hold of being a coast-clearer all these years, then so can I!" Edward retorts with a glare.

"Yeah! Tell them we're unstoppable!" Henry encourages him, his conquering ineradicable grin hardly miss everyone's attention.

"Would you shut up!" Libra shoves him at a corner.

"Guys…" Looking at his troubled friends and concerned parents, Edward decides to explain his standings once more.

Taking a calming deep breath, "You remember when we were little kids? Dad had always told us the most inspiring and elating happenings and events of his accomplishments. It has always been my dream to become adventuresome like him. When dad retired and Henry took over his position, moreover, when he decided to challenge taking on that task, and then suddenly became notoriously unbeaten, I felt a paroxysm of guilt from why I hadn't challenged seasoning myself with the expertise sooner. I want this not only for my own heroic obsession but also to help others as well. I have been given inspiration by dad and Henry. In a way, I want to serve as an inspiration to others as they had to me. I hope you'll understand." He elucidates with a full heart.

Silence fills the room as his speech engulfs everyone, confirming his untainted valor.

Finally speaking up first, "Eddie, even though I feel that I'm not in the position to say anything… I know how it feels to be called to push forward to achieve your dreams. I entirely admire your bravery, therefore, I support you on your pursuit. May you acquire your goals and become victorious." Olivia acquiesces cordially. The little newborns with her gurgle to him in support. Contented, Henry gladly enfolds them and then he smites Libra's shoulder as reprisal for the previous shove and smack on the head.

"Olivia… Thanks! Apart from Henry, I knew at least one of you understand." Edward's frown is finally replaced with a beam.

Right after, "Oh, but… Are you sure about this, sweetie?" His mother queries again.

"Yes mom, I'm absolutely sure. Please don't fret. I'll be most mindful." Edward assures it once more, firmly resolved.

"All right. Since you are fully determined, then you have our blessing." His father consents to it and pats him gently on the head.

The brawny man walks towards a nearby utility cabinet and takes out an astonishingly oversized remarkable crossbow, then he hands it to him.

Wide-eyed, "Dad, is this…" Edward gawps in admiration of the glistening heirloom.

 _In his hands, the numinous weaponry glistens then contrasts into an alternative blend of hues, signifying its ownership has been pass on._

"For now on, I am passing this to you. Take good care of it, and most especially, take good care of yourself, son." Atlas asserts it with a warm proud smile.

"Edwie, sweetheart, we support your thirst for adventure but your wellbeing matters the most to us. Please be careful making your father and I proud. We love you." Faye reminds him promptly.

Then both loving parents enfold their child in a warm heartfelt clinch.

"Mom… Dad…" Edward utters, completely touched and overwhelmed, then he immediately returns the affectionate embrace. "Thank you, I love you both so much."

Nowi, Donnel, Libra, Olivia, Henry, and the tykes can only favorably regard at the heartwarming milieu before them.

* * *

Author's notes:

Edward is the favorite character of the person assigned to me. I am the Secret Santa of PK-Alice.

I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, to you and your friends and love ones,

Merry Christmas!


End file.
